Thank you New Kid
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: Summary inside. No Flames. Rated M for Later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my new obession is...Jori. So im writing a story. Hope you like it. NO FLAMES. Some of this came from a dream so there is a OC**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Victorious...If I did It wouldnt be aloud on Nick...**

~~Summary: Jade likes Tori. And Tori does like Jade. Will the new girl help them edmit it? Dash of Canodre. No flames.~~

**Jade:**Dame_ her. Why does she do this too me! Everything was fine befor she came to Hollywood arts. And If I show her that I do like her I will be known as weak. And she is SO nice! Im a bitch too her! And I know I like her but she cant know that! Urg! And ever since me and Beck broke up she's been there for me! All the time! Why does she do this to me...' _Jade fought with herself. It was the girl Tori Vega. Mabye it was her cheerful brown eyes, her long louious brown hair that flowed down past her sholders to her chest. Her tan skin that glowed in the sun. Not to mention her perfect body. And dat ass!

**Tori:** '_Why does she hate me? Im so nice to her. I've always been. Even when she didnt want me too! And she still doesnt like me. Her Black hair was so soft and her pale skin was inresitable. Why couldn't I just be normal and like boys? I mean I do like boys...but Jade...She just so...I dont know.'_ I fought with myself while walking to my locker with Cat and Andre

*RINNGGG*

(Jades P.o.V)

Class has ended. I awoken from my deep thoughts and grabbed my bag and wallked out of class. And there she was talking to Cat and Andre. 'They've been hanging around together alot...mabye im not the only one with a crush...but at least they would have a normal one..' I thought to myself.

"Hey guys" I said standing next to Tori"

"Hey Jade" Cat said happily.

"Hey Jade!" Tori said Hugging me to the side. "Me, Cat, and Andre are going to my house after school to watch movies...Do you wanna come?" Tori asked

"Uhhh.." I thought about it for aa minuite. " Sure." I agreed

"Yay! Girls Night!" Cat sqeauled. "Plus Andre...Hehe"

*RING!*

"To Sickowitze!" Cat said skipping to the class.

"Now today we have a new student. JAYDEN!" He screamed. A girl, about as tall as Cat. Dark brown hair almost black She was wearing a Invader Zim shirt with Gir on it eating walffles. With some regular yoga pants.

"Hey Guys, Im Jayden. I moved her from South Carolina. Im 16. I like skateborading, singing, and acting. I also draw. So yea..." She said trailing off.

"So Jayden? Would you like to sing something for the class? They dont bite...except Jade." Sicokwize snickered.

"Sure."

"I can be selfish

Yeah, so impatient

Sometimes I feel like Marilyn Monroe

I'm insecure yeah I make mistakes

Sometimes I feel like I'm at the end of the road

I can get low I can get low

Don't know which way is up

Yeah I can get high, I can get high

Like I could never come down

Call it a curse

Or just call me blessed

If you can't handle my worst

You ain't getting my best

Is this how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt?

Must be how Marilyn Monroe felt felt felt felt"

Jayden sang then stepped off of the stage and took a seat by Tori.

"That was really good." Tori whispered to Jeydon.

"Give it up for the New Kid!" Sickowize said clapping.

"So do you like rainbows?" Cat asked the girl

"I love raibows." Jayden answered.

"How about ducks..?" I asked.

"Ducks are werid." Jayden said with a chill

"You play a insterment?" Andre asked.

"The Viola." She answered.

'This girls not that bad.' She thought to herself.

"Now, Now lets leave her alone for awhile let her get settled in. Tori...and Umm...Jade! You two will watch her and show her around." Sicokwize said. Great I have to help the new kid, she's not that bad though. But Im with Vega, so its ok.

"Great a day with Vega..." I said sarcastically.

The bell rang shortly. We all meet by the lockers and introduce her.

"Jayden, This is Cat, Andre, Robbie, Beck, And Robbies puppet." Tori said " And you know Jade and I"

"Yea...Jade can I talk to you.." Jeyden asked me

"Uhhh sure?" I answered.

We walked to a corner

"Why does he have a puppet?"

"Its his only friend."

"And...Are you and tori...You know?"

I was shocked...did she think we were..."Well umm...No?" I said scratching my head. This is awkward.

"Oh, I was just wondering...It just seemed like it...You too fight like you to like eachother...plus you look at her ass alot..." She said shrugging. She started walking away. I put my hand on her sholder and thurned her around.

"If you say anything. I will kill you with this finger."

"Ok." She said walking to the group.

She remined me of myself...great...I walked behind her back to the group.

"So is everything ok?" Andre asked.

"Yea, just asking about the puppet." I answered

"His name is Rex." Robbie exclaimed. He stormed off then.

**RINNGG*

I hated that bell. But it was time to go and time for movies at tori's. So its ok.

"Hey Jayden wanna comeover to my house and watch movies with us?" Tori asked.

"Sure!" She said. We all climed in to my red truck and went to Tori's.

**Like it? Like it not? Review. Let me know what i should add in the ssecond chapter. And any ideas. PM me. And befor I get bitched at for the grammar im sorry. I have horrible grammar, speeling and i have dyslxia. NO FLAMES.**

**Chapter 2: Coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Welcome To chapter 2! Btw...Jaydens Character is kinda like that friend that makes you so mad but you can't help but loving and she is kinda a hopeless romantic so she thinks everyone deserves love. WARNING: OC/Cat have to change the rating to M. So Heres Chapter 2...Enjoy.~~**

Jayden's P.o.V

"Hey Tori, why didn't you ask Beck and Robbie to come?" I asked.

"Robbie and Trina, My older sister...Hate eachother. And Beck is m...Jade's ex." Tori told me. You know...I think I'll be good in this school. I leaned back into the seat. I was totally relaxed till cat leaned on me. I went back into a trance.

"Your boobs are so comfy!" Cat said giggling. Everyone turned around to see Cat all up in my chest.

"YO CAT!" Jade yelled.

"Huh?" Cat asked innocently.

"Were here." Tori said getting out of the car.

I climbed out of the Red Truck and asked Tori,

"Is she always this way?" I ask

"Well...Yeah But when she is drunk...Its Totally different." Tori explained.

I walked in to Tori's house. It was pretty huge. Well bigger than mine. Spacey too. It was comfy like. I was quickly interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Tori, Im going out tonight." a girl said walking down the stairs in a tight black and blue dress.

"Who's she?" The girl asked.

"Jaydon this is Trina, Trina this is Jayden." Tori exclaimed.

"Hey." I say plainly the girl looks like a wanna be super model with a stupid face.

"Hi...well Im off! Bye!" She said walking out the door. Thank the heavens she is gone!

"Well I guess it starts. What do you guys wanna do?" Tori asked us.

"I say a nice round of would you rather." Andre suggested.

"Sounds fun" Tori exclaimed. "I'll start...Jade!"

"shit.." She mumbled.

" Would you rather be stranded on an Iove cruise with Me...Or A Duck." she asked.

"You Vega all the way! I hate ducks!" She said with out thinking for 5 sec.

"Now we got our self a party! A little lesbian action" Andre laughed. I could see the red go across Tori and Jade's face. I thought it was cute.

"Shut Up Andre!" Jade yelled. I kinda just giggled to myself.

'I then thought of a way to get Jade to say she loves Tori. JEALOUSY! Oh yes. Im Good.' I thought to myself.

"Jayden! Would you rather eat tree bark for 3 days or eat a dick from a blender?" Jade asked me...well This is awkward.

"Eat a Dick from a blender." I said laughing.

"Really?" Cat asked me.

"Really" I said with a smirk. "Now...Lets See Tori! Would you rather be in jail and share a cell with A Hobo OR...Have Jade rape you." I asked. Oh how I loved this game. You know for being the new girl its been a pretty great day.

"I PLEAD THE FUCKING 5th!" She screams.

"Now Tori it's just a game." Jade teases.

"Share a cell with a hobo." She says...I Could tell she wasn't lying.

"Oh you don't want this?" Jade said pointing at herself. Oh Boy have I started something!

"it wouldn't be rape.." She mumbles so no one can hear.

"What was that Vega?" Jade said cuffing her hand up to her ear.

"I said...Its My turn! Andre! Be eaten slowly by a pack of wolves or be in a plane crash?"

"Plane crash! Me and the wolves wouldnt go so well" He said.

'You know andres kinda funny but Jayden your on a mission for love. NO DISTRACTIONS" I fought with my self. When I snapped out of it I realized Jade had left. Now was my chance...Let MY games begin.

**Yes Yes I know Short chapter! Im really sorry :( But Ill update sooner! Writers Block kind hit me in the face and threw a rock on me. Love you all 3**

**~AnimeRoooo OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you New Kid

****Hey Guys! Great Reviews! I have the OAA's this Week it sucks right? So Im trying to update at least one or two stories. Jeez Im stressed. But Anyway...my OC (Jayden) and my friend Emma Would like to do the disclaimer (Im trying something new okay? Dont Hate)**

**Jayden: Well Diana, Does not own Victorious...Thank god...But she does own me.. Wonderful right? **

**Emma: Hey Guys! Its Emma...and If Diana owned Victorious it would be full of Jori and Catorade! Lol...Only if. That is All****

**Chapter 3**

'Oh This shall be fun, My games...now lets get Tori to idmit her feelings.' Jayden thought

"Oh Tori, You never told me...Are you dating anyone?" Jayden asked.

""Oh no, Im riding solo for now. There is this one g- person who I like though.

"OH WHO IS IT?" Cat asked.

"Well Sh- they have smokey eyes, natual brown hair, and is beautiful. but s-they wont ever like me." Tori said looking down to her lap.

"Oh you never no that!" Jayden said getting a side punch from Jade.

'Was she talking about me? I do have smokey eyes and natural brown haiir...She called me beautiful... This Jayden girl is good.' Jade thought to herself.

"They could actually like you. Just dont want to idmit it because they dont know how you you feel. If you just told them...Im sure they would feel the same way" Jayden explained leaning back to the carpet.

"Well, I don't know..." Tori said.

"Well you never know to till you try. Now whos hungry!" Jayden asked.

"I am!" Cat sqeualed.

"You guys go ahead and have whatever you want." Tori said standing up and streching.

"kk" Cat said grabbing Andres hand and skipping off to the kitchen.

"So who is it Vega?" Jade asked.

"It's just a person" Tori answered.

"They go to our school?" Jade asked again.

"Yeah..." Tori said bending down to strech.

"I bet I know who it is!" Jade said.

"I bet you you dont!"

"bet you I do!"

"Then who is it?"

"YOU!" Tori admitted. SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

Everyone went silent. Cat dropped her pink lemonade splashing it on the floor. Thank god she cat use glass cups. Jayden just smiled as Andre let his jaw drop.

"Well this is awkward" Cat said.

"You know guys mabye we should go...Girls ight another time mabye? Great!" Andre said walking out the door.

"Me and you can have a sleepover!" Cat said to Jayden as they walked out of the door.

"You like me?" Jade asked.

"For awhile now." Tori said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jade said in a not so Jade voice.

"Well...To avoid this convorsation. Look you can leave." Tori said starting to cry.

"No I dont want to leave I like you too."

"Really"

"Yeah...I know Bad girl Jade is in love...With a girl."

"Yeah..." Tori said. She took a step closer to Jade and pressed her lips against Jades.

**~~~AHHH IM So Evil! To Be continued. And about that Disclaimer thing...Keep or Not Keep?~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

~~**Well welcome back! Haha :) Thanks for the great reviews! I love all of you! Warning: This chapter contains Smut and metion of sexual abuse.~~**

"Yeah..." Tori said. She took a step closer to Jade and pressed her lips against Jades. There was this spark between them that neither of them have never felt before.

"wow that was heated." Tori said panting.

"Yeah, So how long Vega?" Jade asked

"Huh?" Tori said with confusion

"How long have you wante...Like me?"

"Since the 1st day i met you."

"really?"

"Yeah...I know its werid..."

"Dont worry, Ive liked you for awhile too."

"Then why did you seem like you hated me?"

"I did at 1st...then..You kinda grew on me i geuss.

"Oh..."

"I have an Idea" Jade said with a evil grin grabbing on to Tori's hand and dragging her upstairs.

"Jade what are we doing?" Tori asked

"You'll see" She said opening the door to Tori's room. "Do you love me?" Jade asked

"Yeah..."

"Great! Leys have some fun!"

"What?"

"Oh get on the bed Vega!"

********************Cat and Jeyden*********************

"So Jayden! Where did you go to school before this?" Cat asked.

"Princeton, but my mom said it was too ghetto...So we moved here. Then we met sickowize at walmart...and ba bam im here!

"Wow thats really cool!" Cat exclaimed. She was always so bubbly.

"So, Cat...is Andre single?"

"Yeah I think so. why?"

"Mhm..im just wondering."

"Ok" She said smiling. "So, do you have any sibilings? Do you like it here?"

"Yeah i have an older brother, and Yeah i love it here!"

"I have a Brother! He's so funny. One time Jade asked for 10 gallons of blood, and he got real blood...But Jade wanted fake blood..."

"Interesting.."

"He went away for like 6 mounths once, Mom said he went to a place filled with candy! I really wanted to go but mom said it was candy i wouldnt like, But i love all candy. I was really confused. When he came back he had a tatto. It had numbers on it. He keeps to himself alot. But were really close! He hates mom, I dont like Dad...He likes to touch me...It makes me unfortable..."

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Your dad what?" jaydem screamed.

"He likes to touch me...I He says its our little secret...But i told you"

"Cat thats not ok! YOU CALL THE FUCKING POPO FOR THAT SHIT! THAT IS SEXUAL HARRESMENT! ITS WRONG!"

"But Dadd-"

"NO! where's your phone."

"Right here..But dont call the popo on my dad...he'll hit me..."

"Cat, why dont we stay at my house tonight. i dont think its ok for you to be here.."

"Ok"

'what the fuck?' Jayden thought to her self.

"Hello, this is Jayden and my friend here...she has a abusive dad..and she hasnt talked to anyone about it...Yes at this adress, yeah yeah ywah, she's staying at my house tonight...of cour-

"Jayden!" Cat screamed, jayden turned to see a metal pot coming towards her.

"Don't hurt her! Please dont hurt Jayden! Daddy Please!" Cat begged getting her knocked in the head too.

'Mam? mam?' the phone said... everything went silent.

********************Jade and Tori*************************

Jade threw Tori on to the bed and strattled her. She put her lips upon her's. Her tounge swirled around Tori's warm wet mouth. Jade then slipped off Tori's purple demin tank top reveling her red and black bra. Her Skin was a purfect tan. Tori's hand then slipped up Jades black t-shirt sliding it off of her pale beautiful skin.

Soon enough they were both completly naked.

"Your beautiful" Tori said panting.

"You- are- to-Vega" Jade said inbetween kisses. She started kissing down tori's neck to her collor bone, down to her stoumch. Tori's hands were above her head grabbing on to the bed seal as Jade started tounging her lower lips and fumbling with her tender breast.

"JADEE!" She moaned. Jade just looked at her chocolate brown eyes and winked.

Tori could feel the fingers going inside of her making her grasp on to the blankets and moan in deep pleasure.

"God- Jade!" She screamed.

Once Jade got to 3 fingers Tori had lost it.

"Ja-JA-JAD-JADE! Im abo-ut to!" tori screamed as cum came on to Jades fingers. She just licked it like icecreamm.

"Holy shit...that was amazing" Tori admitted.

"You taste so good vega!" She said with a sexy grin.

"Now its your turn west." She said sylly. Tori postioned her self so she would be on top.

"Oh so now Vega's in control show me what you got." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori started by kissing her hard nipples which revoled in Jade giglling.

"Stop that tickiles!" She laughed.

Tori continued, she loved the sound of her laugh. She than teased Jade my kissing her around her lower lips.

"tease!" Jade exclaimed.

*Your the apple to my pie...Your the straw to my berry...Your the smoke to my High...Your the one I want to marry* Tori's phone sang.

"SERIOUSLY!"Jade screamed.

"What? Its a good song."

"Just answer it!"

'HelLO! jade stop it!' Tori answed as Jade was playing with her clit.

'who is THis' her vioce screched.

'Holy Shit Ill be right over!' Tori screamed into the phone.

"Must you do that when im on the phone?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, So what happened?" Jade asked playing with her hair.

"Cat and Jatden were knocked unconcise but a pan...but they think Cats dad...Apparently they got a call about cat getting touched by her father...he must of over heard. and Hit em."

"WHAYT THE FUCK?" Jade exclaimed.

"exactly! so get dressed and lets go!"

"You might want to do something with your hair...it looks like sex."

"So does yours!"

"Lets just go!"

****OHH CLIFFHANGER! Im so evil :3 So...What do you guys think? i like this chapter it was fun to write :) I love you all****


	5. Chapter 5

***Hey Guys :) Im bacckk :) MWHHAHAH. I Won my competion today! So im in a great mood! YAY! So im gonna try that disclaimer thing...Again...Please tell me what you think.**

**Cat: Hi Guys! Diana doesnt own us! I owned a puppy once... Its name was Foofoo...It was so cute...but my grandma took it when we moved. I was sad.**

**Jayden: ANYWAY! Diana owns no one...Except me...Of coruse.**

**Tori: She's not that bad..? **

**Jayden: I GOT HIT WITH A PAN! AND YOU HAD SEX WITH JADE! OF COURSE YOUR HAPPY!**

**Jade: I didnt even get to c-**

**Tori: Jade!**

**Jade: What? I didnt!**

**Cat: Can she just finish?**

**Diana: Thank you Cat. **

**MAY THE 5th CHAPTER BEGIN!***

**Jayden's PoV**

_My vision blurred as everything went black. I heard the phone fall to the ground as i slammed against the hard wooden floor..._

_When I re-gained my eye sight i woke uo in a white room, in a diffrent bed...'Where the hell am I?' _

_I opened on eye to see Tori and Jade hovering over me. _

"Hey Guys?...Where am I?" I whisper softly

"The hospital, The Police called us...You and Cat have a Concussion.." Tori answered

"Jade, come here for a second...really close" I said motioning to come closer.

"Ok?" She said.

"Did you tap dat?" I asked softly.

"Hell Yes!" She said back.

I Just giggled "Where's Cat?" I asked.

"Getting her MRI. You guys should be fine soon."Jade said

"What about Cat's Dad?"

"They don't know where he went...It was like a hit and run." Tori explained.

"Ok, Well...When do i get out of here? Im Hungry!" I complain.

"They were gonna keep you for 2 days...You've been out for a day...You can come home tomorrow...we can pick you something up." Tori offered.

"Great, Im Starving...I'll take a double chesse burger with everything on it, a large fry, and a large Coke...And can you bring me some ranch?" I asked.

"DUH FUCK! how can such a little person eat so much!" Jade exclaimed.

"Im hungry..." I answered.

"C'mon Jade, she's in the hospital! For Me" Tori wimpered.

"Fine.." Jade said giving in to her girlfriends guilt. _Wow i am good!_

"You guys are so adorable" I giggled.

****************************Jade and Tori********************************

"What do you think we should get her?" Tori asked.

"How about Wendys" Jade said.

"Sure." She shugged.

"Great." She said jerking in to the parking lot of Wendys.

"JADE! you almost killed us!"

"Oh your fine! Come on lets go." Jade said grabbing Toris hand and walking in.

"Hello, we'll take a double chesse burger with everything on it, a large fry, and a large Coke...and I'll have a a homestyle chicken fillet with no tomato oh and cat...A Salad mabye?..."

"And for that pretty girl?" He said winking.

"Look, W-" Jade said getting cut off my Toris hand.

"I'll have the same as her. Please" Tori said glaring at Jade.

"Look, We came here for food not a lonley guy wanting a peice of MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jade screamed at the guy.

"Your food will be here in one minute..." He said walking away awkardly.

"do i sense...Jelously?"

"NO! I just hate it when guys hit on you..."

"jelous" Tori fake coughs

"Shut up"Jade said arching her neckk back.

"Oh you know you love me" Tori said smiling.

"Just go get the food..."

"Okay." I walked over there to get the tray and the same guy gave it too me. But there was a note on it with his number.

"Hey Jade.."

"Yeah..."

"Here ya go." I said giving her the note...She's gonna be pissed.

"GOD DAMIT! BOY! YOU BETTER RUN! I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! DO I HAVE TO WRITE A MOTHERFUCKING LETTER!"

"Dont hurt me." He trimmbled.

"Jade...Dont hurt him. He's not worth getting arrested." Tori said.

"Your right... Lets go..."

We walked out of the place and i turned her around to me.

"Jade...why did you get so jelous back there?"

"Because...Im sick of these dumb ass guys hitting on you."

"Jade your never gonna lose me... you should know that. I love you more than anyone! Im yours and your mine." I said staring in to her smokey eyes. We both leaned in till our lips clashed started going down my neck. i had let it go on for 2 min before she broke it off.

"We should probably get goin...Jayden gonna kill us if her food is cold. You might wanna cover that up."

The Car drive was quite. Me and Jade held hands the whole time she was driving. The music played. It felt so right. I glanced over at her a few times to admire her. She so beauiful. Her pale skin, smokey eyes, small adorable nose, pink lips, she was so inrestiable. We got the hospital faster than i expected. When we arrived at the hospital Cat and Jayden were in there. They were talking inbeween the hospitals bed.

"Were here." Jade said

"Yay! Food!" Cat exclaimed.

"We got you a salad Cat"

"What took so long?" Jayden asked stuffing her face with food.

"They were kissing silly!" Cat said laughing

"How do you know?" Jayden asked.

"Tori has a hickey on her neck."

I glared at Jade who was snikering at her slef.

"You know guys..Ive only known you people for not even a week...and this was the best days of my life." Jayden said with a smile.

**YAY for me! Dont worry there is more coming :) Im also working on a new story. Cant wait to post it. LOve you guys :)**


End file.
